Princess's Blossom HIATUS
by amusingstar
Summary: Realizing that wishes never did come true was hard. Realizing that friendship didn't exist was harder. What were you to do, when you had to leave all behind and go back from where you came from. Another village and another family, your clan, your home.
1. Missing

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, it has its own true owner so don't ask me over and over about it. I do own the OC's though, but that all I own. Oh, and this story as well.

I will start to rewrite the story, but it might still be on hiatus for awhile, but I'll try to write even so, though who knows when I'll be able to do more about. Well…this is a start.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Princess's Blossom*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I knew of this for a long time now. Naruto's gone training with Jiraya. Sasuke ran away to that disgusting snake bastard Orochimaru to get stronger. And me? I remained my pathetic old self. No matter how much effort I put into it, I never seemed to catch up to the others. Even Ino and Hinata surpassed me. For a while now both alongside Tenten started receiving training from Tsunade-sama. When I went to ask her about it, she refused me saying that I first needed to improve myself in all the other fields I was lacking: Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

After I practically begged Kakashi-sensei to help me, he still refused as did Gai, Kurenai and Asuma sensei, each having their own different excuses. The others weren't much help either. Conclusion: No one wanted to help. Plain and simple as that. I wasn't important enough, not strong enough for consideration, but there is only so much I can improve by myself.

At the time I was returning from the library. I always went there in the morning in hope that I might find something that would help me in my desire to catch-up to the others. The only things useful that I found were a few healing scrolls. The more ''dangerous'' scrolls, as the higher ups called them, were in the back. Only those with permission from the Hokage were allowed in there, all the Rookie 9 and Team Gai having it, excluding me.

"You are too weak after all. Why if you aren't careful enough who knows, you might blow yourself up." Ino recited to me one Saturday as all of us had our usual one month reunion. I remembered how they all laughed, my weakness being an obvious joke to them. It was even worse when Neji reprimanded me afterward saying that this wasn't the time to be lazing around. I should be training more. Even Hinata said that if I ever needed help, I should go and ask one of them. Hello, I already did that, did you guys do something about it? No. You left me trying to decipher all of the jutsus and such on my own, not that there were any since I didn't have the permission to view what I needed.

I really couldn't believe how as soon as Naruto left the village, my so called friends would all abandon me. I was halfway to my house, passing through a Sakura field when a kunai landed in front of me. I leaped out of the way before it exploded and heard a dry laugh, one that I knew all too well.

"Is that all you have learned while away Sakura? I believe that grandma's decision of sending you away to another village to train has gone to waste hasn't it?" Of course, mockery was something _she_ knew how to do well after all.

"Why are you here?" The tree in front was normal as any normal Konoha tree could be except the inhabitant that stood on one of its many branches. Platinum blonde shoulder length hair, ice blue eyes, well formed built. How could I not have guessed?

"Isn't it obvious? We've come to take you home, dear sister." Oh fuck…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Princess's Blossom*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for the moment. It will get better soon, I promise this is just the beginning, my beginning's are all badly written. Sorry.


	2. Exposed

_Warning: Major Konoha bashing._

_Disclaim: I do not own Naruto. Only my Oc's and said story. _

_Finally got to finish this chapter. Sorry for being so late! But I had lots of exams and such and essays and I'll have lots more till I finish school. Wish me luck!_

_Now, more Konoha bashing here we Go! You know you love it._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the meaning of this baa-chan?!?!!" slamming his palms on the Hogake's desk, Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha ninja who just returned from a 3 year training with his master Jiraya, asked, more like shouted to the blond older woman.

He was mad, utterly mad. He left with high hopes for the future only to return to this?

"What do you mean Sakura-chan disappeared?! When?! How?!"

Tsunade sighed; she knew this was going to happen.

"You must understand already Naruto; this was not something we could predict. No one could or can do anything about this. About the time she has disappeared, it was about two years ago. How she disappeared..."

In a slow movement she moved out of her chair to sit almost diagonally over her desk looking directly at the hyperactive, now angry blond. "HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?!?! AND IF YOU CALL ME BAA-CHAN ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA SLAM YOUR HEAD THROUGH THE ROOF!"

Naruto wasn't intimidated, not this time; this was a matter too important for such actions.

"How can you not know? You don't know what happened to her at all? Have you ever thought that maybe she was kidnapped or even worse…?"

At this, Tsunade couldn't help herself and started laughing.

"Kidnapped?" she snorted. "Her? Why would anyone want to kidnap her? Such a weak ninja, no one would want to do that. She wasn't even beautiful either, so your second guess is out of the question as well. The only option left is leaving on her own free will. For that matter we have already declared Haruno Sakura a missing nin and her punishment has already been set as well. Uzumaki Naruto! This is the order of the Hokage! If you ever come upon Haruno Sakura, under all circumstances you must leave all businesses aside, mission or otherwise, and _kill___said target**."**

The blond teenager was shocked to say at least. He could never follow out on Tsunade's orders, no matter what, he just couldn't. Sakura was his friend, one of his best friends.

She was his teammate and childhood friend, from the times when she didn't ignore or yell at him, but play with him and listen to everything he said, stupidity or not.

The sudden change in Konoha's leader towards the pinkette was surprising, he didn't know what Sakura did to upset her, but he certainly didn't like her current attitude.

"Why baa-chan? Why must we kill Sakura on sight, when we all know that Sasuke-teme will be offered another chance if he comes back? Why?"

"For a very simple reason, Uchiha Sasuke would have done Konoha a great favor that of killing Uchiha Itachi and as you must have found out by now from your mentor, he has already eliminated Orochimaru. From what I have just said, the Uchiha deserves a second chance meanwhile we have not heard of Sakura in so many years and I hardly believe that she has done anything of great importance as I highly doubt it with her so called talent in the ninja arts. The order still remains."

"Why are you always calling Sakura weak?!" he couldn't take this conversation anymore, it hurt to see how anyone could mistreat such a great girl. His Sakura-chan. His Cherry Blossom.

"Wasn't she? After you have left, she finally broke down. She wasn't productive. She didn't train. She didn't study. She didn't participate in missions. She asked me to train her and all the other to help her train, but of course we refused her. Why would anyone want to train or help such a person? With no talent whatsoever and no will to learn anything. I also believe she was pretty stupid so even if she did try to learn, she wouldn't get anything. She was the lowest type of human possible: ugly, untalented, no will to fight, no talent, stupid, unsocial, and if I continue, I would have an entire list of things to call her. Personally I'm glad we got rid of her as all the others, including Kakashi."

He felt betrayed, turning around he looked at his sensei. Had he always thought like this? Had he always thought that Sakura was useless? His eyes stung. Only a little while and he would start crying. His heart hurt, his head hurt, full of questions as to why? Why was the most innocent girl in the world hated by so many people? He raised a hand to wipe a stray tear away and lifted his head up, proudly staring at all the people in the room: Tsunade-baa-chan, with an annoyed expression, probably because he took her precious sake time away; Kakashi-sensei, an expression of guilt on his face, his face facing the ground in his shame; Shizune-chan, face indifferent as if supporting everything her shishou said; Shikamaru, not paying attention, his eyes on the clouds outside; and Hinata, blushing, as always. The only one who seemed not to like everything that has happened in the past years, the only one who seemed to support him, was his sensei, Jiraya, the old perverted geezer, who would have thought?

"I don't really understand your intentions towards Sakura, Tsunade, but from what I saw, she packs one heck of a punch, just like you did when you were little, just like you do now." From what Jiraya-senin just said, he went down memory lane, oh how much Sakura's punch hurt. He still had bruises even now, and it had been years since then.

Tsunade huffed, clearly unimpressed. "Is that supposed to impress me? Clearly it doesn't. Even Ino and the other can do that." Naruto noticed how Shikamaru opened his mouth as to protest, but closed it before he could say anything. He scoffed. So, what she just said was a lie, but what did she have against Sakura anyway?

"We are so sorry Tsunade if this is an inconvenience for you, but even I can recognize a liar when I see one. Now, if you'll excuse us." Jiraya moved to the door, only turning his head once to glare at the Hokage before muttering "Come Naruto!", after which he disappeared, leaving the busty blonde to growl in rage. Her plan didn't work. Damn them!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere far east

"Are you sure this is the place?" Silver hair, sharp teeth, huge sword strapped to his back. Said person was Suigetsu, first, but not last of Team Snake. Leader of which was: Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn."

"You know that hn isn't really considered a word right?" leaping from branch to branch, the silver man's back started to annoy him a little, but didn't comment."

"Hn." Was the response again. Suigetsu lowered his head and sighed in defeat.

"Why am I even bothering? That's your response to everything."

"Hn."

Snapping his head in Sasuke's direction aggravated, he couldn't help but growl. The man was so infuriating sometimes.

"Are you even listening?"

"Hn."

"Knew it…" Another sighed. "Are you sure we'll find this so called princess here?"

"Do you have any doubts?"

"Aaaa. So you were listening."

"Aa."

"Then why the hell didn't you answer me seriously?"

"Hn."

"You're impossible!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything ready Suzuna?" pale hand reached for the cup of tea on the lowered table. Girl next to the door leans her head in respect before answering.

"Yes, hime-sama."

" Prepare my sword then, this is war."

"Hai hime-sama."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was a little lazy writing the last bit, being very tired and all, but I wanted to finally finish this chapter. Maybe I'll improve it at a later time, when I have free time and I'm not lazy. Till then bye!

Sasuke: And there goes the whacko!

Me: WHAT!!

Mysterious hime: War…

Sasuke: You heard me.

Me: I AM NOT A WHACKO!

Mysterious hime: War!

Sasuke: Look in the mirror.

Me: Says the person who doesn't have much of a personality or vocabulary.

Mysterious hime: WAR!!!!!!!!

Me & Naruto: WE GET IT ALREADY!!!!

Me: Where did you come from?

Naruto: Ceiling.

Me: Oh.

Sasuke: Dobes…

Me & Naruto TEME!!!!

Mysterious hime: R&R please…


End file.
